Ridesharing can be a low-cost option for personal transportation. However, several concerns have prevented the adoption of ridesharing on a broad basis. For example, ridesharing suffers from fears of users and/or potential users regarding personal safety. These fears can include driver safety, physical attack, sexual assault, kidnapping, robbery and/or other forms of crime and antisocial behavior. Additionally, it can be very difficult or not possible to find an appropriate match between an individual needing a ride and an individual offering a ride. In addition to these primary concerns, myriad other complications result in the failure of ridesharing to grow as an alternative to traditional modes of transportation. In additional example, time constraints can prevent ridesharing success. Regarding social stigma, ridesharing can be viewed with the negative attitudes associated with hitchhiking and no records exist as to who is encountered in a rideshare or where they traveled. Further, travelers and routes are hard or not possible to match under typical user circumstances. For at least these reasons, ridesharing fails to be a viable option of transportation. There is a great and long-felt need for a solution which renders ridesharing a safe and effective transportation alternative.
The meeting of individuals can raise concerns regarding identity, safety and security issues. Such concerns are particularly acute situations related to a meeting between strangers. For example, when two individuals unknown to one another, or otherwise, meet in a public or private place, there can be concerns regarding personal safety. Similar concerns can apply when allowing an individual entry to a secure area. Additionally, confirming the identity of individuals involved in transactions in the field is fraught with vulnerabilities. It can be problematic to confirmation of the identities of parties interested in engaging in a transaction, negotiation or other interaction, whether the matter is commercial, social or a hybrid of both.